


Poems

by GhostyVAG



Series: Poems [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Community: poetry_fiction, Epic Poetry, Found Poetry, Love Poems, Meta Poetry, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyVAG/pseuds/GhostyVAG
Summary: Poems are a weird, some have meaning and some are random and there are some that are in between. A lot of poetic write about their past or about a special person or other topics. They can describe how awfull was it back then or how it is now, some contain how it was the best moment of their lives and such. Some people use poetry to cope with their feelings and to get some stuff out of their chests..This is going to be my poetry book. It's a safe space for everyone who loves poetry or needs to let out something out of their chests. Everyone is welcomed here. See you all on the other side everyone!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121027
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Poems

Done, done, done

I'm taking a step away from this place

Feels like I lost a home

But that's alright

Everyone has to leave sooner or later

All I am going to be is a visitor.

  
.  
.

A new begining

A new step foward

What will come out of it?

No one knows

But I will always look back

And remember all the memories

Of how fun and scary the past was

But will turn back to the new path

And be with the ones that support me.

  
.  
.

Is this a goodbye?

No, this is ''See you later''

The doors will always be open

So you could come to my home

And see how I lived

And remember me for who I was

Or you can run the same path as I did

And find me eventually.

  
.  
.

New life

New memories

Will we ever be together again?

Only our faith knows.


End file.
